Metal Explorer
Metal Explorer is the evil, robot. He used to work for Darktan, but has a mind of his own. He's currently working in the underworld army Background Despite the fact that he works for Darktan, he was actually invented by Doctor Aye-Que. He was originally intended to be a janitor bot, but he didn't like his position at all and viewed it as a waste of his time. He ran away from Aye-Que one day and ended up living in Dorkugal. He never found a good life there however and soon his brain began to malfunction. This caused to him loose some of his sanity and eventually began having to stick corks in holes that Terns had pecked in his body to stop oil leakage. It was months later when he met Tails6000. He then remembered that he was the penguin Aye-Que despised so much. He then ran at the penguin to battle him, but ended up having his head badly damaged. It was then when Darktan found him. He saw potentialin the robot and took him back to the Darktonian Realm after much conversation about who Darktan was. Modifications were made on him, most of his sanity was restored (except for a few glitches), and soon the robot was ready to join Darktan's minions. He was named Metal Explorer, despite the fact that he looks almost nothing like the famous celebrity. Later during The Great Darktonian Pie War, Metal Explorer battled his rival Tails6000. It seemed like he was about to win, but then Tails turned into his hyper form and used the power of the Destruction Gems to put the robot offline. Due to the rules stating that no one would be killed (in this case put offline), G rebuilt Metal Explorer but replaced his war gadgets with janitor appliances.Thanatos found him and reversed his janitor stuff back into war gadgets,he now works under medusa as the sixth commander of the underworld army Involvement Metal Explorer was one of Darktan's most trusted minions. He's also quite powerful, and is a high rank was a high rank in Darktan's Army. The hole in his chest holds a container of Ditto wich is what he runs on. He gets a refill of it each month. His feet have mini jet pack like rockets that allow him to fly. He also has a evil laugh like Darktan, though his sounds more robotic. Modes Like the penguin he's based on, Metal Explorer has modes. He has only a few though, unlike Explorer. * Loyal Mode - In this mode he is completely loyal to Darktan. He treats the penguin's word like law, and will challenge anyone who offends it. * Rebelious Mode - When he is like this, he is basicly the complete opposite off his loyal mode. He will want to rule the USA by himself and try to get Darktan's minions against him. He won't mention it to Darktan though. * Peaceful Mode - This mode is extremely rare, but has happened before. In this mode he will partially be on the side of the South Pole Council, and want to help defeat Darktan. * V2 mode - he is permanently stuck in this mode thanks to thanatos,it is just like loyal mode except hes loyal to medusa,is eviler.etc. Abilites Out of all the robotic creatures in Antarctica, Metal Explorer is by far the most powerful. A hotsauce gun, similar to the one Tails6000 uses, is built into his right arm, and he can sometimes shoot Ditto from a container in his chest. He can levitate himself using rockets on his feet wich makes him the only flying robot in the USA, though some scientists in Dorkugal are studying his design in an attempt to make another flying robot. One of his most powerful abilites though is his power drainer. Using this he can absorb abit of the DNA of creatures in Antarctica and harness their powers. He's allready absorbed the Speed Power of Tails6000, and Speeddasher's Destruction Control ability. He also has the ability of shapeshifting wich he got from an unknown creature. Using this he to can turn into a Super Form, but it is useless compared to the Super Form of those with the Destruction Gems. That is why he is still attempting to get the Gems and absorb their power.he has also gained basic underworld powers from Dark Pit(who at the time had absorbed pandora previously) Relations with others Darktan Metal Explorer considers Darktan to be the ultimate ruler of everything and respects him greatly. However do to a malfunction that happened to him while Aye-Que was first activating him, his loyalty can at times switch. However this rarely happens and Darktan still lists him as an Elite Minion.as of his underworld.as of his reboot he consideres theangol/darktan " a sad excuse for a villain Tails6000 Metal Explorer's main rival is none other than Tails6000. Infact his main purpose was to hunt down Tails and collect all the Desctruction Gems. Even thoug he no longer works for Aye-Que, he still shares a rivalry with Tails. However at times, depending on his goal, the two will temporarily side with each other, but this has rarely happened. Despite not liking Tails, Metal Explorer does view the penguin as a worthy opponent.as of V2 he ignores Tails unless he gets in the robots way Manny Peng This robot views Manny Peng as a discrace to the Darktonian Minions. He constantly gets pics of Manny off the internet and draws red beards, and other weird stuff on him. However he does seem to not want Manny Peng to die. At one point he saved Manny's life from a Chomp Flower, but later claimed he only did it to please Darktan (but we all know Darktan Hates Manny). However there is no doubt that Metal Explorer hates the Mwa Mwa Penguin, yet it's still unknown why he saved him. You could say that the robot enjoys hating him.as of V2 there is'nt much of a diffrence,except he enjoys torturing manny Herbert Horror Him and Herbert Horror are good friends and they often get sent on missions together. They both enjoy watching Absolute Thespian Islet as like Mabel they enjoy seeing the misary of others.as of V2 he is still friends and whats him to join the underworld army as the seventh commander Quotes V1 quotes (while fighting with Manny Peng) Metal Explorer: Let go of my remote attachtment you insane organic! Manny Peng: I hwate woo! Woo being mwean to mwe woo twin cwan! Metal Explorer: This remote is part of my body. I need to watch Absolute Thespian Islet and see the misery of others! Manny Peng: Well I nweed two watch Elmo! He wocks! Metal Explorer: Who is Elmo anyways? Besides I'm the one that came with the attatchment. Manny Peng: Woo where onwy bwuilt fwive wears agwo! I've bween being a bwaby for twentwy wears! Metal Explorer: Then why are you still a baby? Manny Peng: Um a, WOO A PLOOPY! Metal Explorer: Oh now I'm so offened. LOOSER! Manny Peng: WAAAAAAAAA! DWARKTAN THE TWIN CWAN IS BEING MWEAN TO MWE! (Metal Explorer's phone attatchment rings) Darktan: Excellent job my minion. You've earned yourself an elite status. Metal Explorer: Thank you master. *(while about to punch someone) FOUCON PUNCH!!!!!!! V2 quotes when fighting d1rt Jr *Metal explorer:prepare to die maggot. *D1rt Jr:oh crap,hes made of aduminium Trivia * This robot is a parody of Metal Sonic. * He seems to be scared of the newest invention of Billy Mays, Oxipie. * Despite being in Darktan's Army, he completely despises Manny Peng. * Metal Explorer despises coool41, and says he's unworthy to be a Darktonian Minion, but coool41 can fight on par with coool31. He views this as nothing compared to what he can accomplish though. * as of V2 of metal explorer,he is made of aduminium(or bedrock in minecraft)which is unbreakable,he is not invincible though,but his limbs cannot be torn off or anything like that See also * Darktan * Omega * Doctor Aye-Que Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Underworld army